


Adult Fears

by matrixrefugee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Pitch has been lurking in the shadows of a young woman's closet for a long time...





	Adult Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Any, any, lurking in the darkest corner of the closet.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/181239.html?thread=7887607#cmt7887607). Featuring Pitch Black and... an admitted self-insert.

The pool of shadows in the far corner of the young woman's closet, behind a stack of childhood games and puzzles and hidden by a long coat she had worn to a science fiction convention. A waking dreamer, someone who liked to pretend to be someone or something she was not and never could be. And so, he liked to linger here, waiting here till she fell asleep. Till her dreams started to form landscapes around her head. Only then did Pitch creep out, lurking beside the bed, looking deep into her heart, finding the fears there: the fear of being laughed at and mocked for her fantasies and fandoms, the fear of losing her security, of being brutalized by a stranger or a customer with no concern for the one who assisted them, the fear of being left adrift and unwanted in an increasingly cold world without a shred of compassion to be found.

And so he played on those shadows, strengthening them, till they rose up and blackened the landscapes which her mind had woven, turning them as dark as the real world beyond her mind.

* * *

"Rough night last night?" her mother asked.

"Yeah. I told you I can't sleep with the closet door open," the young woman replied, bleary eyed.

"You've been saying that since you were twelve."

"I know, old habits die hard, and I swear, knowing that I can see that little dark corner behind the puzzles, it just plays on those old fears." But she knew better: something had looked out of that dark corner, but she would not let on about it. "Next time, remind me not to hang stuff on the door that makes it hard to close it.


End file.
